robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Y0ur n3xt gr0byI2
it was January 20 2018 I was at my cousins house and I got on my computer. Normally I was gonna play Survive the Disasters and I looked in my friend request. I FROZE. There was A account called your next groby12 (my roblox account is groby12). I new about this from nicster V being next but I did not want to get hacked. I had no idea should I accept or decline? I was really brave so I decided to accept. He said your next >:) i will hack you. I was really scared my cousin Omq_fluffyunicorn said please dont hack him hes my cousin. Than he said "I will hack both of you". By than I was really scared. It kept getting worse and worse saying I will take your robux and I will hack you in 3 days. He told me to met him in game so I joined him. He said Hello I will hack you unless you make a face cam in your video's cause im a nice hacker. Than I asked how are you a nice hacker?!. He said cause I am giving you a chance to not get hacked. Later we all talked about our life turns out we where both born in Utah USA. He said I dont wanna hack you anymore your really cool so than he left. January 21 2018 I wonderd where he was. He was not online and I was really confused than I looked at my chat with him. He said "I was banned from the c0mmunity because I did not hack you I will see you soon".I was in shock he got banned I thought he was the c0mmunity or something. I had a million questions to ask. What was the reason you got the job? Why did you want it? And so much more. I had the feeling that was like a mix of bravery or luck. I had no idea what it was and I was really sad and scared to Febuary 9 2018 I woke up for a great morning and I looked at my chat in my relief He was back your next groby12 and he was online. I asked him millions of questions (im not aloud to tell awnsers cause they are top secret)turns out he has to act like I was hacked or he would be hacked for ever so we set up tons of things so the c0mmunity would think he hacked me. It was almost like he was a double agent. Febuary 19 2018 We where really tired so we decided to play my maze runner game and talk about my life. All of a suddon the game shut down I tried to join back in but it would just keep loading. I asked my friends like nicolas11904 to test the game but they all could not get in. I decided to try to edit it but I would crash trying Febuary 22 2018 We all went together in my new maze runner game that I was making after my old game got hacked and we talked about things but when we join yournext was not normal he was sad. I asked him what was rong and he said in 2 days I will get banned and hacked for ever and never play roblox again. Nicolas said "sorry but I dont want to get hacked". We where all crying Febuary 24 2018 He told me that he was gonna get hacked and that he wanted to play his last game so I said he could decide any game in all of roblox. He decided to go to his own place and we had our last talkes and we where about to say goodbye when he started glitching and walking slow. He said the community joined and that I could not see it. I was pretty sure he was telling the truth cause he was walking slow. than he started lagging and something apeared on my screan saying your next groby12 does not exist so I was getting really scared he said when he left he would be hacked and he said he could not hear me or see me. I was chatting to him but he would not pay atention like I was not there than he just left.I left the game to I was typing to him and he was not responding. I clicked his account and it said sorry this account does not exist